The Snow Globe
by scarlett2112
Summary: Prompt by morvamp: At a Christmas party Damon is forced by his drunk friends to step into the 'mystical elfs' back room (aka fortune teller, or witch, whatever). Inside of her snow globe reveals his true love. For years Damon thought it was a hoax, a big joke, until he spots her. The girl within the globe. His supposed true love.


AN: I want to give a big shout out to Sandra for her help and extraordinary beta skills. Also thank you to Sar for organizing the holiday exchange again this year. This is my first attempt at an 'M' scene. (bites nails)

* * *

"Ewww, I thought to myself as Carol Lockwood managed to suck my tongue into her mouth. When that kiss finally ended, I discreetly turned away and wiped my mouth with the back of my arm. Shaking my head, I wondered how I always managed to get suckered into manning the kissing booth.

This time the occasion is the annual Mystic Falls Christmas Carnival and MFFD fundraiser. I'm a proud member of the fire department so I'm kind of obligated to take my turn kissing the snobby denizens of the community. Sure there were some attractive ladies who took their turn as well, but often they were just in town for the carnival. One of the main reasons for so many tourist to show up was that every year we'd decorate our antique horse-drawn fire carriage with Christmas regalia. It was nice to see her sparking in the night air. The old girl was quite the chic magnet!

After my shift at the booth was over and getting a bit juiced up at the grill, the guys and I decided to take a walk down the midway. My brother Stefan joined us at the Ferris Wheel.

A bunch of drunk firemen riding the Ferris wheel must be a sight to see. I could hear a few wolf calls and whistles as it went round and round. We went on a few more rides and played a few games.

I took a beat to use the men's room. The guys were nowhere to be seen when I came out so I started to search for them. Soon I found myself in front of a tent, 'Seer of fortunes. Are you brave enough to let Madame Esmeralda give you a glimpse into the future?'

I was intrigued to say the least. Ah, why not, I decided, so I pulled the tent flap aside and walked in.

Instantly I was overwhelmed by the aura of this place. It was dark, lit only by the glow of drippy candles. The smell of incense permeated my nostrils, making me feel a bit woozy. Strains of folk music played softly in the background. As my eyes acclimated to the candlelit room, I saw an older woman sitting at a table, arms spread beckoning me to sit down. The table cloth was fringed with tassels, more drippy candles lit the table. My eyes were immediately drawn to the immense crystal snow globe in the center of the table.

"I'm not in Kansas anymore," I thought to myself. As I gazed into the enormous crystal globe, immediately thoughts of the Wicked Witch peering at Dorothy popped into my head.

Inhaling deeply, I took a step forward and sat down. "Give me your hand young man." she stated as she reached for me. Shakily I lifted my clammy palm towards her. She gently grabbed my hand, before running her fingers airily over the entire surface of my hand, both prone and supine.

"You're a lonely young man, I see. You're very nice looking, why do you choose to be alone?" she asked softly, eyes closed, her hands enclosing mine.

My eyes drifted closed when I answered her, "I don't choose to be lonely. I just haven't met that special someone yet."

Suddenly a big smile erupted on her face, "that is going to change, my boy. Look, look, see here!" she excitedly motioned for me to look into her crystal ball.

Puzzled, I raised my eyes and took a peak. There she stood. A beautiful young woman. Statuesque with long beautiful chocolate brown hair cascading down her back. Suddenly she turned and our eyes locked. It was as if she was really looking at me. I shivered. The moment was electrifying. Her eyes were almost hypnotic, I couldn't turn away. The woman was gorgeous. Then she faded away just as quickly as she had appeared.

Chuckling softly, I whispered to Madame Esmeralda, "if only!"

She raised her eyes and smiled knowingly at me. The look on her face sent shivers down my spine. "Just you wait young man. When you're least expecting it, she'll turn up."With that, she shooed me out of the tent.

Inhaling deeply, I stood up, walked to the exit and lifted the tent flap to step outside and gather my bearings. Absentmindedly, I walked around contemplating what just happened. Finally I found my buddies. "Hey, what happened to you guys?" I yelled aloud.

"What do you mean us? You're the one who suddenly disappeared," someone called back.

"Me, I came out of the bathroom and you guys were gone. I walked into the fortune teller's tent. You wouldn't believe what she told me."

Ric looked at me skeptically, "what fortune teller's tent?"

Rolling my eyes, I pointed, "the one right over there." I turned around, eyes widening, there was no tent anywhere. "I don't understand, it was right there, I swear it was."

Ric laughed out loud, "You sure you didn't imbibe in something illegal while you were off to parts unknown?"

Shaking my head back and forth, I was speechless. "It was real, wasn't it?" I thought to myself.

"Look Damon. I don't know where you thought you wandered off to, but I can assure you, no fortune tellers applied for a permit to set up shop here." Ric stated confidently.

"You guys didn't drop something in my drink as a practical joke did you?" I stated a little vexed.

Mason walked up and grabbed my shoulders, "We may be assholes sometimes, D, but we wouldn't go that far, you know that!"

I nodded, "I'm going to go home, suddenly I'm very tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow. It's my turn on graveyard."

- - -

As the months passed and Christmas neared again, I often thought of that night. Did I really imagine that whole scenario? It was so cryptic, yet it felt so real.  
Many times, I'd be shoved to awareness by one of my men as I was daydreaming about the beautiful woman I swear I saw in that crystal ball. The experience was so vivid in my mind.  
How could I have imagined that whole thing. Yet, when I had turned around, there had been no tent.

There was no Madame Esmeralda listed on the invoice of those who asked to show their wares at the carnival last year. It's just so hard to believe that all that was a figment of my imagination.

Suddenly the fire bell alarmed pulling me from my thoughts. Instantly I sprang into action, grabbing my coat, fire helmet and jumping onto the engine as it sped toward the blaze.

The 'Tabor Mansion' was completely engulfed in flames. It was going to be a long ass job trying to extinguish this conflagration.

Donning our protective gear and respirators, we made our way inside the home. Carefully we started up the stairs. Nik and Mason manned the fire hose while Ric and I continued up to see if there was anyone left inside. The Tabors had many family members that occupied the home. Fortunately after searching all the rooms, we found no one inside.

We were sweating and covered with soot as we made our way to the third story of the mansion. Suddenly the stairs started to shift beneath our feet, next thing I know, I'm free falling till I land in a heap, blackness overcoming me.

"Where's the ambulance Ric yelled, carrying me on his shoulders as he ran out of the building. Paramedic Bonnie Bennett yelled to bring me to her. I started to awaken more when I felt the oxygen mask being slapped onto my face. I tried to sit up only to have two strong arms push me back onto the gurney.

I moaned aloud in pain clutching my right ribcage. "Damon, it's Bonnie. We need to get you to the hospital. You took quite a fall. Relax I'm going to give you something for the pain. With that I felt a prick in my arm before wafting off to dreamland again.

I woke up, confused about my surroundings. What are all these noises I'm hearing. I have a mask on my face, a clip on my finger, wires attached to my chest? I'm attached to an IV bag.

I pull the mask off my face and try to sit up. Immediately gentle hands are coaxing me to lay back down. Electric impulses surged through my body from the point of her touch.

"Lt. Salvatore, let me help you with that. You have some broken ribs and suffered some smoke inhalation. You need to leave the oxygen on." she stated.

I looked up to see who was speaking to me, I was dumbfounded. My eyes grew wide as saucers when I realized, it was her, the girl I saw in the crystal ball. I opened and closed my mouth like a fish out of water but nothing coherent came out.

"I'm your nurse tonight, my name is Elena. You have a bunch of worried men waiting to see you so I'm going to tell them they can come in now okay."

The next couple of days passed in a blur as I was a bit loopy from the pain medication they were giving me. Elena was my nurse again the next night. And I quickly decided that I refused to leave the hospital without a phone number and the promise of a date with her. Fortunately she seemed to be more than happy to see me again after my discharge.

- - -

It was just a couple weeks before Christmas, the night of my first date with Elena. I could hardly wait. She had asked if we could meet at the grill as she had to work today. I was waiting at the bar, enjoying a coke when she walked in. She was simply a vision in her skinny jeans and white button up, with just the right amount of cleavage visible with her jacket hanging open.

Approaching me at the bar, she ordered a coke for herself as well.

"My ribs are still a bit painful. I'm still taking a pain pill before I go to bed," I stated as the reason for no alcohol. "However, feel free to enjoy yourself Elena."

She smiled, "no worries, Damon, I'll have what you're having."

We spent the evening getting to know each other.

"I was in the Navy for four years. I was stationed at Norfolk Naval hospital for awhile and I really liked this area. When I got out, I found a job listing here. I was hired so here I am." She smiled proudly.

"I'm a lifer, I stated. My family was one of the town's founding families in the 1800's. Some of them fought under General Lee, a few fought under General Grant. As you can imagine, there was no happy reunion after that. My father grew up in northern Pennsylvania. We moved here when I was 5, never left." I exclaimed with a slight smile.

"Your family history is rich Damon. I wish I knew as much about my family. I was orphaned at a young age. I was one of the lucky children, I was adopted by a very loving family. Actually they're going to be here soon to spend Christmas with me. I'm so excited and I'd love for you to meet them, one day, Damon." Elena stated giddily.

"I would love that," I replied smiling. But for now, why don't we get out of here. We can go back to my place, put a movie on if you want." I asked with just a hint of longing.

It somehow felt as if she felt this weird, special connection between us, too because as soon as we were in the door, I looked deeply into her eyes, before pulling her flush against my chest, kissing her as if she was a cool drink of water for a parched throat. Soon most of our clothes were strewn across the floor all the way to my bedroom as if we were leaving a path of crumbs to follow. I gently laid her on the bed before taking a look at the beauty laying there in only her black, barely there, lacy lingerie.

I couldn't stifle the moan that left my mouth upon gazing at her, spread out and waiting for me. I kicked off my jeans and boxers then climbed up towards her on the bed, kissing first the inside of her ankles, her knees, her thighs, her belly button, each fabric clad nipple before entangling my fingers in her hair and pulling her lips and body flush against mine. I lowered my lips to hers kissing her with all the passion Icould muster.

Using my tongue to tickle her lips while begging for entry, she opened her mouth ensnaring her tongue with mine. I pulled away breathlessly before reaching behind her to unhook her bra. Carefully I pulled the straps down each arm.

As I gazed at her the first time, I was completely enraptured. God she was beautiful. Venus in the flesh.

I wispily kissed her throat, nipping and biting my way down. I laved her nipple with my tongue before pulling it into my mouth, suckling gently while slowly lowering my hands down her side to remove her panties. I repeated the motion on her other breast, slowly moving my hand  
between her legs, running my finger along her wet folds before gently pushing in. She gasped before arching her back, pushing her nipple further into my mouth. I stuck a second finger in and used my thumb to gently stroke her clit, her body undulating with pleasure.

Watching her face as she fell apart, her body shuddering, squeezing my fingers was an image I'd never forget. When she recovered she pulled me to her before cradling me between her legs, positioning me where she wanted me the most.

I pushed inside before pulling out and pushing in again. We fit perfectly together. I continued to thrust in and out, Elena raising her hips to meet my thrusts. Her tight wet heat quickly causing the coil in my groin to tighten as I felt myself beginning to quiver inside of her.

"I'm almost there Damon, harder please,"Elena whimpered. I amped up my game, in and out, swirling around before yelling her name and spilling myself inside of her. She came right along with me. I could feel her body stuttering as I collapsed on top of her, before pulling out and rolling off of her. "That was … no words Elena, it was perfect, you're perfect," I uttered breathlessly.

We fell asleep shortly thereafter wrapped in each others arms.

One year later

Tonight was the night. I had the ring in my pocket. Elena had been in Kansas visiting her adoptive family. She had brought her grandmother back to Mystic Falls to spend Christmas with us. I'm excited to meet the woman who raised my Elena, guiding her into becoming the beautiful caring woman she is today.

Nervously, I stepped onto her porch before lifting my arm and ringing the doorbell. Elena opened the door, pulled me in with a searing kiss, making my knees weak, saying "come on in. I have to go check on dinner."

"Hello, you must be Damon," a voice stated aloud. I looked up, my eyes grew wide, my mouth opening silently. It was her, Madame Esmeralda from the Christmas carnival two years ago, the lady who showed me Elena in the crystal snow globe.

"You, it's you," I stuttered. The lady winked at me before grinning from ear to ear.

Elena walked back into the room, kissing me on the cheek before entwining her fingers with mine. Smiling widely, she introduced us, "Damon, I see you've met my Grandma Esme."


End file.
